


Beautiful Stranger

by fallingwildrosepetals



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), College Losers Club (IT), Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwildrosepetals/pseuds/fallingwildrosepetals
Summary: When Stanley Uris is trying to finish his homework, a beautiful stranger with a service dog captures his attention.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 47





	Beautiful Stranger

Stan was working on Stats homework in the campus diner, eating fries with a fork, when he saw him. 

In the booth diagonal to his, a student about Stan’s age scribbled in a notebook. His dark, auburn-streaked hair fell across his forehead and almost into his eyes. His hands were broad and long fingered, stained blue-black with ink. When he scratched at his nose, he left a long smudge down its freckled bridge. 

A glossy black-and-white border collie sat at his feet, probably a service dog by the harness. 

Stan returned his attention to the boy’s face. He’d stopped writing and was looking at Stan with eyes that were surely carved from lapis lazuli, they were so blue, made more intense by the damp pink of his mouth. Stan swallowed. 

The boy slid out of the booth and Stan quickly looked at his textbook, though he couldn’t read over the pounding in his chest. 

"H-Hi."

Stan looked up slowly. “Hi.” 

“I’m s-sorry to bother you,” he said, voice warm like the Florida sun. “I n-noticed you looking at my s-service dog. I d…d-don’t blame you. He’s really c-cute, but it d-distracts him.” 

Stan’s face burned. “I’m sorry I distracted him. But.” He took a deep breath. “I wasn’t staring at him.”

“O-Oh?” The boy’s forehead wrinkled. 

“I was looking at you,” he mumbled, heart somersaulting against his ribs. 

"Oh. Oh!" Suddenly he was smiling, and every thought slid out of Stan’s head. “I’m B-Bill,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Bill’s nails were trimmed short, but ink had gotten under them anyway. He had a thin, silvery scar on his palm. Stan took his hand, warm and soft, and shook it. “Stan.” 

The handshake stopped, but their hands remained fused together, magnet-like. After a long moment, Stan forced himself to let go. 

"W-Why were you l…looking at me?" Bill asked. 

"You have ink on your nose." 

"Oh." Bill blushed and rubbed at his face with the sleeve of his red and grey flannel shirt. The ink on his nose disappeared, but his fingertips brushed his cheek, leaving a new smudge on the bone. 

Stan smiled. "You're also very attractive." 

Bill’s blush deepened. "S-So are you.” 

"Do you want to join me?" 

Bill nodded and grabbed his stuff. He sat across from Stan and gestured at his service dog to sit at his feet. 

"What are you writing?" Stan asked. 

"A n-novel." Bill shrugged. "N-nothing much. Just a-an idea." 

"Tell me about it," Stan said, closing his textbook. "Please." 

Bill smiled, wide and brilliant, a faint flush still staining his cheeks. "It's a h-horror novel s-set in Maine..."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Ive seen this sort of idea before and thought it was cute, so stenbrough where one of them has a service/therapy dog like in a public place and the other is staring. The one comes up and is like (in the nicest way possible) “you can’t stare at my dog when she/he’s working” and the other person is so flustered because they were staring at the OWNER not the dog (because the owner was such a cutie blah blah) and it turns into an accidental lil confession but with a happy ending!"
> 
> If you would like to send me a prompt, hit me up [@readinglikechickensoup](https://readinglikechickensoup.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
